The Time of Our Lives
by The Flock's Bud
Summary: This is about the flock without wings. They are at normal school and are all friends. Fang is the new kid and is befriended by the odd memebers of the flock. I know people have done this but I'm different...
1. The First Day

**Max's POV: **

I walked across the school yard.

"Ma-ax!" called my best bud, Nudge. She skipped over to me and wrapped me in a bear hug. I looked down at her. She was about half-a-foot shorter than me. Angel wasn't close behind her.

"Hola, Max-y!" they teased.

"What's the occasion, girlies?" I asked them quizzically.

Nudge wiggled her shoulders as she spoke. "There's a _hot _new student! Since it's the first day of school, he knows _no one_ so..."

"And that means??" I questioned her.

"That means he's _fair game," _I shrugged. Like I care. I wasn't crazy about boys like my nutzo friends. They were _obsessed_ with them! Comical, really...

"As you know, he's totally mine-!" Angel said arrogantly . She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"NOO!!" Nudge yelled and many people turned toward her. "You were the 'All-boys-loooove- me-girl' in ninth grade, but _I _want to be it _this year!"_I smothered a giggle into my hand.

"Whatev," Angel replied and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a boy jumped up behind, Nudge scaring the crap out of her. And that boy, of course, was Iggy. He was always there for me with his sarcasm and irony. I loved him as a brother.

Then, a horrible smell surrounded us. "GAZZY!" I screamed instinctively and covered my face with my hands. He slunk out from behind a nearby tree, wearing a sly smile. I shook my head in disgust and caught him in a head-lock.

"Don't _ever_ fart around me _again. _Okay?" I growled into his ear. He smiled sweetly. I rolled my eyes and pushed him toward Iggy. And as soon as he made contact with Iggy's hip, he let _another _one rip. Iggy ran away screaming like a girl.

"OMG!OMG! He _farted _on me! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! SAVE ME!" Iggy shrieked in an extremely high-pitched voice while running in circles. We collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Um...hi," a small voice came from beside me. We all turned suddenly, I stopped laughing as soon as I heard the sound. Nudge and Angel were still giggling as they turned around, but immediately stopped as soon as they saw the fellow talking to me.

"Hi," I replied, confused. _Do you know him? _Iggy mouthed over to me. I shook my head 'no'.

"I'm new here and you guys seemed like the only approachable group. Nudge and Angel giggled and Iggy tried too, but ended up sounding like a demented dog. I smirked.

"So true," the boy standing in front of me was about my height, long black hair and olive skin. **A/N: I know everyone does these kind of stories but this is different.** I guess you could say that he was cute, but I couldn't.

"I'm Fang," he said holding out my hand. But I ignored it.

"I'm Max!" I said pulling him into a hug. Everyone started laughing, excepted Nudge who was looking distraught.

I pulled back looking at his shell-shocked face. Iggy face popped up from behind my head, making me look like I had _two_heads. "She is a bit excentric, don't worry. The first time we met in kindergarten, she gave me a kiss," Iggy poked his cheek. My face flushed.

"I was soooooo hyper! Don't blame me," I mumbled. And Fang laughed. The bell rung and the day begun...

**PUH-LEEZ REVIEW!! I LOVE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WILL AND I WILL NOT CONTINUE TILL I GET _FOUR_ REVIEWS!!**

**-The Flock's Bud**


	2. First Period

**THIS IS FOR MY AWESOMESS VIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! PUH-LEEZ REVIEW!!**

**Max's POV:**

I walked into homeroom, dumping my bag on my usually seat near the window. No one questioned me. They already knew. I loved to look at the window during class, but I still listened the teacher, now Ms. Chen and got straight A's.

"Hey Max!" Iggy said as he plopped down next to me.

"Yo-la!"I replied. And went back to gazing out the window. The leaves twirled around outside in the autumn breeze and the tree swayed lightly. I smiled at the site of the sun peeking out from the clouds.

"_Max!"_ a whisper came from behind me, right next to my ear. I started at the sound of it, and snapped my head around. And there was _Fang_. Of course. He was grinning big.

"_What?" _I snapped at him. He just smiled wider.

"Just wanted to say 'Hi',"

"Well- _hi!"_ I seethed **A/N: Seethed is my _fave_ word! **He winced slightly and I smirked.

"Fine," he replied and I turned back to the window. _No one disturb me, no one disturb me... _I silently pleaded.

"Max?" _Noooo!!_

"Yes, Iggy?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to say- _look at your desk!" _I looked down at my desk. _Oopsy-Doodles, _I thought as I stared down at the claw marks on the edge of the wood. I must have been doing that thoughtlessly while gazing out my window.

"Well- _that's_ bad news Bears," I said. And Iggy snickered. Looking at my nails, I gasped. I put my hand to my mouth in mock-horror.

"Oh, no!" I said breathily. "Look at my nails! My poor, poor nails!" My nails were all mangled from the desk.

"To the nail salon! Stat! I'll make an appointment!" Iggy said in an unusually high-voice and flipped out his cell-phone. We burst out in hysterics.

Fang looked at us weird. I ignored him. This was nothing special.

Kids around us not even staring at us like Fang, but they knew me and Iggy and our spazzy ways. He noticed all the faces turned towards each other, totally blowing-off the scene to their left. SO he slowly turned away and now looking down at the paper on his desk. It was brain-teasers. How. Pathetic. I mean- seriously. We're in tenth-grade. But never mind.

"Iggy? Max? Will you _please, _shut your _freaking_ gob?" our teacher asked, entering the room. She was probably my favorite teacher out of all in the school. It was her humor behind that hard exterior, it tickled me pink.

I never told you I wasn't weird...

**LUV YOU MY BUDS!! R&R PLEASE!! NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER TO FOUR MORE REVIEWS!! SRRY FOR MY SHORT CHAPPIE!!**


	3. LUNCHTIME MADNESS!

**Okay- thanz to all the koolio viewers!! I LOVE YOU!! Srry for the wait... I like reading more than writing but its k...**

Max's POV:

I walked across the cafeteria. Thanks to all the people that didn't bring their _stupid_ lunches today, I had to wait in a line that stretched back to the hallways. Whippee.

See I can't bring a lunch 'cause i can't cook or make anything but a sandwich. And my parents are in Scotland visiting my grampa. I wasn't _invited. _

"Max" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around. There stood Angel and Nudge and Iggy and Gazzy and... Fang. I internally frowned.

"You can steal some of my food. Just come _on_!" Angel said and I shrugged, liking that option too. We walked out to our usually seat in the back of the school. There was a big grassy field and we marked it our territory. _No - _not by peeing. We are not a bunch of kitty-cats. Believe me on that.

Once we got over there at sat down next to my oak tree. It stood tall and mighty. Just like me. Iggy came to sit down next to me. I always took food from him. He was such a good friend. Despite is annoying-ness and totally lack of affection. That's a boy for you though. Gazzy sat near the over-powering- smelling flowers just in case... you know. Nudge sat down near a patch of sun and Angel lied down on her stomach.

Thanks, Ig!" I said as I snatched a piece of bagel. He smirked.

"Fine- do you like bagels?"

"Duh- I'm eating yours" I said matter-of-factly.

"Okay" he took another piece of the bagel and with perfect aim shoved in my mouth. The force of it throw my back causing me to swing my arms out and smack Iggy in the head. He yelped girlish-ly and kicked out hitting Nudge, who was holding her milk and throw it up in surprise. Angel got splattered and jumped up in shock, flinging her tray off her lap and onto Gazzy. Who... did the unmentionable.

"AAHHHH!!" we all screamed and hurried over to the safety of my tree. I pressed my face against the moss and surveyed my comrades. Iggy had a huge red mark across his face making him look like an extremely pale Indian. Nudge was clutching her knee and cursing all the heavens above for letting Iggy to be born. Angel was wringing out her hair of milk. And Gazzy was still by the flowers, snickering.

And... Fang was leaning against a tree holding his stomach, laughing hard.

"Dude!" I yelled at him and he almost instantly. He looked at me, his face impassive.

"Yeah?" I walked over grabbed the milk and strolled over to him. "

"Join the fun!" I yelled and threw the remaining milk at him. His whole body tensed and he smiled slightly.

"Fine" he said and grabbed the 'Surprise of the Day", which I think was meant to be soup and flung it at me. _Not fun. _

I inhaled loudly and shook my hair. Having the satisfaction of hearing Iggy and Fang yell in protest as it splattered on them.

"Jeezums- why don't we just all go to the bathroom and get... _cleaned?"_ I offered. They all nodded and we began to walk across the field. "Can someone give me a piggy-back ride?" I asked, looking at everyone. No one said anything. So I ran up behind Fang and jumped on him. He swung his arms around instinctively and caught my legs.

"Thanks" I whispered into his ear. He exhaled and propped my up. I rested my head on his shoulder, already feeling like best friends.

"You guys- let's sing something!" I said and they all responded enthusiastically.

"but what?" Iggy asked.

_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind  
_

_In the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float  
_

_To the dark side of the moon  
_

_  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
_

_  
I watched the world float  
_

_To the dark side of the moon  
_

_After all I knew it had to be  
_

_Something to do with you  
_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then  
_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

__

_If I go crazy then will you still  
_

_Call me Superman  
_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be  
_

_There a-holding my hand  
_

_I'll keep you by my side  
_

_With my superhuman might  
_

_Kryptonite..._

We walked on singing one of my favorite songs. It was happy ending to a happy story...

Thank god it wasn't the end though...

**HOPE YOU AH-DORED IT!! SORRY FOR NOT THE USUALLY AWESOMESS OR MAYBE IT WAS, BUT I'M TIRED AND IT'S MY SISSY'S BIRTHDAY!! LUV YOU ALL!! 'SPECAILLY YOU HUM!!**

-The Flock's Bud


	4. A Social!

**Hey!!!! I'm soooo SORRY!!!!! I haven't updated in ages!!! I hope it's still as good… And I know it's short and unexplainitory but deal with it!!! PLEEZ!!**

**Max's POV:**

I walked into the gym. Rubbing the back of my neck in intense anxiety, I searched for Nudge. _Her hair was my beacon_. People started to congregate, dispersing to the sides of the room and soon enough I saw a mane of wild, beautiful hair. _Nudge._ I exhaled in relief. _Iggy, Gazzy, Fang. _I stopped on the last name my sub-consciousness rolling its eyes. _I'll just deal with him,_ I thought and began walking toward them. Another crowd formed in front of me rather suddenly and I hissed in annoyance, trying to find my way around. Each step was draped with overwhelming dread that had me thinking of strange, random things. _What is toothpaste made out of? Why is it so mint-y? Why do they make it in bubblegum flavor? Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose? Isn't bubblegum all loaded with sugar? I hate bubblegum. It's all icky and- _a hand suddenly yanked mine, pulling me out of my irrelevant thoughts. Instinctively, I locked my feet into a position that I couldn't be budged. Another yank, made me look over and I noticed Gazzy's frustrated face. My shoulders relaxed and I went with him over to the other side of the gym.

Fang was leaning, stoic, against the wall with Iggy anxiously surveying the crowd next to him. Gazzy walked over to them and bobbed to the music. Nudge had her arms folded, looking like she was ready to bite someone's head off. She was muttering under her breath, and I only caught a few words over the loud music. "…probably with _Liam_… damn, Angel… can't believe it…"

Iggy must have also heard because he smiled and placed a hand on Nudge's shoulder, making her jump slightly. His devious expression suddenly turned to mock-horror and I watched in curiosity, as he said in a frightened tone, "Nudge! You're turning green!"

"_What?!" _she asked in shook, looking down at her arms.

"Yeah- green with envy!" Gazzy finished for him and I sighed at their lame joke. They high-fived each other and cackled. Nudge narrowed her eyes and growled menacingly at them "Shut up or I swear you wish you'd never been born!"

"_Meow!"_ Iggy said in a girlish tone, making a claw with his hand.

"Watch it, Iggy!" Nudge hissed, taking a small step forward.

"It's someone's time of the month again!" he crowed in a sing-song voice. And that's when my sweet, little Nudge blew her top. Lunging forward, she grabbed Iggy's ear, making him shriek and then Gazzy's hair pulling them both. She brought Iggy's ear to her level and Gazzy's head towards her.

"I warned you," was all she muttered before she dragged them out of the room, flashing me a devilish smile and mouthing _"Girls' bathroom!"_ I giggled thinking about how they would be known as the school perverts for the rest of the year- not that they already secretly weren't. But now they _definitely_ wouldn't be able to get a date!

The social was in full bong, with people talking and yelling and laughing and dancing. I glanced over to see Fang aimlessly gazing over a crowd of people that were wearing napkins on their heads and nearly wetting their pants at the faces they were pulling. I watched as he shook his head and finally noticed me watching them.

"I know you secretly think that looks fun!" I yelled over the music to him in a matter-of-factly tone. He narrowed his eyes at me and I laughed.

Surprisingly, he answered me. But even more surprising was his answer. "You know it," and that just did me. I was like one of those napkin-freaks! And I just couldn't stop laughing. His face was so expressionless when he said it, his voice was so monotone. He even cracked a smile at that one.

Angel was beside me suddenly, looking at me like I was growing another head out my butt! That only made it worse for me and I was doubled over laughing- my sides were killing.

Ah- the joys of over-exposure to weirdness. My life is a whole toilet of weirdness, just waiting to over-flow because it was clogged up with stupid stuff. Like parent problems- which I'll eventually tell you about, but now my mind is escaping me.

Oh well!

**PLEEZ REVIEW!! I KNOW IT'S NOT AS GOOD AS THE OLD ONES OR MAYBE IT IS!!! TELL ME!!!! YAY!!!!**


	5. PRE TRIP PARTY TIME!

**Hey everyone!! I was just looking over all your guys reviews and I realized that I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!! PLEASE KEEP READING AND LOVING (HOPEFULLY)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you have any ideas for a chappie or anything please share!!!!!!!!!**

**Max's POV:**

I walked across the school lawn, prepared for another gruelingly terrible day of 'education'- why don't they just gag us and shove us in a closet? It would do about as much good as going to this place. _Seriously._

"MAX!!! MAX!! Max, _wait_!!" someone screamed from across the field. I didn't stop. If they needed to talk to me so bad, they could run to me, not me to them.

I heard footsteps fast approaching. _Two_ pairs of footsteps, actually. And then there was a hand on my shoulder. That hand yanked me around so fast that, I swear, after spinning in circles for thirty consecutive minutes, I didn't feel this ready to spew. Yeah, and I felt that unbelievable dizziness. Because it's been done- by _me._ So take THAT you skeptical people, and go analyze another chica, 'cause this one is OUT OF HERE!

….

….

And we are back to reality:

Nudge and Angel stood panting in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at them and waited for some sort of _explanation_- I was still a little woozy from them yanking me around so fast.

"Ma-ah-ax!" Nudge panted. "So-oh… glad we-huh fin-uh-ly found ya-who-" Angel pushed her aside playfully and came to stand in front of me. She at least got her breath faster.

"The fieldtrip is TODAY!" she shrieked happily and threw her arms around me. She was jumping up and down and still hugging me when a bunch of perverted seniors on the guy football team passed. One of the numb-nuts wolf-whistled at the sight of us hugging. Angel immediately detached herself from me and glared at them.

Thinking on my feet, I bent down and grabbed a rock. Nudge and Angel followed my lead and picked up good size rocks also. It kind of went over like this:

"Ready?" Nod.

"Set?" Nod.

"PELT!" Grin evilly.

_Whoosh!_

_Whoosh!_

_Whoosh!_

**THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!**

Each one of them jumped in surprise and pain as the rocks met their thick-sculled targets.

The guys whipped around and searched stupidly the culprits but we were already gone, gone, _gone._ And nearly peeing our pants, for good measure.

Once we were off of the field and onto the parking lot, we stopped and gasped for breath. Nudge and Angel were sure getting a lot of exercise today! Who needs Jane Fonda???

**A/N: Sorry, I just needed to put in an old person joke! My mom is wearing off on me… EEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!! No, I'm just kidding, Mom- what did you turn last year? Thirty-five? –WINKWINK-…. **

I was giggling so hard, that I sort of swallowed my spit. At the time, that was _really_ funny. But then, after a few seconds, it began to get not-so-funny, when I couldn't breathe.

I had my hands on my knees, coughing like made, when someone came out of the blue and yanked me up by my belly, grabbing me around the waist and lifting me in the air. I sputtered in surprise, and started to kick instinctively. From behind me I heard a familiar voice.

"SHE'S GONNA BE OKAY!!!!!" they pulled on my stomach again, making me cough harder. I bet I'll have bruises from this… "YOU ARE GOING TO BE OKAY!!!!" the psycho screamed into my ear.

Finally, after almost a minute of this deranged lunatic hanging onto me, my flailing arms reached a face, and with a face comes _hair_. Well, most of the time- I have _nothing_ against bald people! Premature balding is natural, and that's okay with me.

Scrabbling my hands up the creep's face, I found a tuft of hair and got a hold of it. After getting enough of it to hurt, I yanked up hard. The hands around my waist released me, and went to my hand, which held their hair in a deadly grip. Turning to face the moron, I realized how stupid I was not to recognize the voice. Or even guess before that it was them.

Speaking to the lowered head that was clearly in pain, I purred softly, "Gotcha, Iggy! You're plan totally back-fired!"

"_What plan?"_ he asked innocently. "I had no _plan!_ I was just trying to help a," he looked up at me, and tried to do Bambi Eyes like Angel and Nudge. He just looked like one of those lemur things, but a really ugly pale one with the nose of a goat… "_friend_ in need!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You are so naïve!" I untwisted my arm, making him shriek girlishly in pain.

"OH MY GAH-AWD, MAX! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET MY HAIR LIKE THIS?!" he squealed unhappily, and in a very high-pitched voice. That usually happens when he's under pressure. You should have seen him during the school play; it was like listening to a four year old girl.

"You are so _naïve_, Iggy, because you didn't anticipate _this_!" I giggled.

"I'll love you if you let go!" he pleaded.

"You already worship me, so what's the point?" I asked obnoxiously. I heard Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy laugh. I looked over at them and grinned with terrible joy. Fang was grinning, because, you know, he doesn't _laugh._ Or really show any emotion…

Iggy frowned. "Do not!"

"Uh-huh, is that why you keep a picture of me from when we went to the beach in fifth grade in your locker?" I asked and Gazzy wolf-whistled. I shot him a look, thinking of the guys earlier. He stopped immediately, looking almost frightened.

"That's because there's was that huge sand castle in the background! You know, the one with the working drawbridge and the people in the windows- and the _helicopter_ _pad!_"

_Yeah that was cool, _I thought, recalling the sand castle that the locals had made.

"Excuses, excuses, Iggy!" I said motherly, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine!" I let him go, feeling greatly satisfied with myself. He tried to flatten his hair, but all it did was stick up. I grinned.

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I responded with sticking my tongue out as well. We are so _mature!_ Note my heavy sarcasm.

"Oh, come on, Iggy! Give me a hug!" I cooed, reaching out towards him.

"No!" he replied, like a five year old would and turned away.

Creeping up behind him, I threw my arms around my friend and screamed, "Here comes the CUDDLE MONSTER!" I started tickling him everywhere. People walking past didn't even bother looking at the unusual display, but decided to move along.

Both of us were laughing so hard when I finally stopped. _Ahhh- playing with Iggy never gets old, _I thought contently, and smiled inwardly. Looking down at the one large suitcase I brought, compared to Nudge's three, and Angel medium sized five, I suddenly realized my friends were kind of obsessed with material items. I opened my mouth to lecture them about their unnatural obsession, especially compared to the guys little suitcases when I was interrupted.

"OKAY EVERYONE! TIME TO BOARD THE BUSES! AND WE ARE OFF TO NEW

YORK!"

**Ha-Ha! Didn't see that coming, did you?! No, you did not know they had suitcases till the very end!!! I SURPRISED YOU!!!!!!!**

**I made it long, and I really hoped you enjoyed it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**Luv Ya,**

**The Flock's Bud**


	6. Arrival

**READ THIS REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!! **

**Okaaaaay… so I can sense that people aren't liking my stories lately. Please tell me how I can do better, not just why it's terrible… So I'm gonna respond to some of your reviews:**

anonymoushairbrush: **1. I'm deciding right now that they are SOPHOMORES!**

**2. Fifteen, about…**

**3. I'll get to that in this chapter or the next- it's gonna be Fang's birthday- POSSIBLE FAXNESS!**

helenaride: **EW! NO! Iggy and Max were just best friends since they were little- she was just kidding around about the whole worshipping thing… in the picture in this locker, she's barely in it, it's pretty much just the awesomess castle.**

…. **: Thanks for the harsh criticism… I knew it wasn't suppose to be nice, but alrighty then… Iggy isn't gay, and I'll try to make everyone more like the books.**

Max's POV:

The bus ride from upstate New York to New York state was down-right, freaking _vile!_ I don't think anyone truly enjoyed it, besides the flamboyant driver, 'cause _he _doesn't get nauseous to the point of puking since he's paying attention to the road, _he _doesn't get so sleepy that you nearly pass out and give you friends a thumbs-up to take embarrassing pictures of you while you sleep, _he _won't have to walk around all day in New York, listening to the boring tour guide that we got landed with. _Oh no! _But _he _also won't get to be staying in some fancy-shmancy hotels in the Village! _Oh no, he won't! _(And also I think he took to many 'One-A-Day Men's'. Weirdo.)

But guess who will? YOU GUESSED RIGHT!! (Well, some of you did… I'm expecting that you're all brainiacks. No… let's leave that to the people who _care._) MY GRADE AND THE FRESHMANS! Yes, I know the fee is, like, $800 per person, but my mom is the only vet in all of Floyd, Virginia, so she makes quite a lump some. Angel and Gazzy's parents are lawyers, but they aren't that terrible! Fang's dad is a photographer. Iggy's parents are the owners of the music store- _free CD's! _And Nudge's mom is a professor at the local university.

But it's not too hard to be rich in Floyd… you could even own the pet accessory store and you wouldn't be considered low class! I think everyone in Floyd is actually high-class- all the better for us!

So for me and my sister, Ella, it wasn't too much of a dent in the funds. Except when Ella started asking Mom for some money to go- OH THE HUMANITY- shopping! I think that was about one third of Ella's college savings. Sometimes, I don't know how we're related.

There's also another big surprise coming your way, other than us being _millionaires!_ Drum roll, please…

Da…

Da-Da…

Da…

Daaaaaaaaaaa!

IT'S FANG'S BIRTHDAY! So since his lack of need for a party- or rather _want-_ we're throwing him one anyway! Well, _Nudge_ and _Angel_ are. Iggy, Gazzy, and me are 'supervising'. Fang semi-celebrated his birthday before we left for New York with his mellow dad.

Not to be weird or anything- but I think Nudge has a crush on Mr. Eridon, Fang's dad. She kept giving him her _flirty eyes_- it's when she raises one eye brow, bats her eyelashes, and gives guys a half-smile. The first time I saw her do it, I thought she had to go to the bathroom, or something.

Back to Fang- so we aren't giving presents. I think if we did, he would throw it at our heads. He just isn't that kind of person, I suppose. But I think I will- _and then _run for shelter! It's going to be in Nudge's room, since her roommate spends is planning to spend, like, _every night_ in her friends room… she didn't say why, but I think you can guess. Nudge talks as much in her sleep as she does during day-time.

***

I stepped out of the bus, heaving. I had to sit next to _the Gasman! _And _he_ wasn't next to the window! Nudge was! Lucky, _lucky_ girl!

And Gazzy had bacon for breakfast.

I was ready to go sit with Angel in back of us, and make Fang sit next to Gazzy. I could only imagine…

_Blooooooop! _

_Fang looks up at Gazzy in disgust. "Was that _you_?" Gazzy smiles back angelically, his eyes wide in innocence. _

"_What are you talking about?" he asks Fang, who was now looking angry. _

_Silence._

"_OH MY GOD!" Fang yells at the revolting smell that filled his nostrils and slithered down into his throat, to rest on his tongue. "GAZZY! WHAT DO YOU EAT?"_

_Gazzy snickered. "Bac-ooooooon!" he would burp, and grin evilly. Before his face muscles would relax and-_

_Pooh!_

"_UGH!" Fang would run up to the front, and sit down next to a freshman. The freshman taking on whiff, of him, would shoot up, and go sit next to her friends._

_Fang would learn from that day on that the stench of Gazzy's unfortunate occurrences would stick to you more than your own _skin.

So when we were finally of the bus, I swear, I was ready to begin kissing the ground. Maybe I would even build a fire, and dance around it, just thank God that I was off the bus!

Our supervisor, Ms. Welkins, was a sweet, caring, _lovely _old woman, that we just _adored…_ to take advantage of. So after we snagged the room keys from her, me and Angel bolted to our room. We at least tried- Angel's bags were _heavy._ And she made me help carry them.

All the while, we were in the elevators, Nudge was standing next to Iggy go on about where she would be going shopping, which turned into a very awkward conversation- _very _fast.

"So I think that I'm gonna start at Hollister. Then, probably Abercrombie! And- oooooo! I should go to Anthropology next! That's Max's favorite store, right Max?" Nudge rambled, but before I could say "HECK YA!", she continued. "After that where should I go? Hm…" Iggy opened his mouth, to most likely tell her to shut up, but then started again by the look of his face. "You know, when you do that, you look like a fish?" She smacked her head, and beamed. "You're brilliant! I should go to Roxy next! They have the _cutest _bathing suits! I think I want to have a quick look in Coach, after wards. But I shouldn't stay in their too long!" she snorted before saying. "Last time I was in there, I was nearly salivating over the bags! So were am I going to first? Oh yeah- Hollister!" This is about the time where I think she forgot she was talking to a guy. "But you know," She flicked her hand up so that her pointer-finger was resting on her chin. "Those shirts are always so tight so if my bra is too tight, it'll show. So I have to go to Victoria Secret. And I think I grew a size. I don't feel like a B anymore. Now like C. What do you think?" she squished her boobs together and looked up at Iggy. His face was white and his eyes the size of dinner plates. Angel and me were falling over each other, laughing so hard.

"I- I… um- I really- uh- don't know," he stuttered awkwardly, and faced the wall of the elevator. Nudge instantly blushed. She put her hand on Iggy's shoulder and said simply,

"Sorry, Iggy, I forgot you were a guy for a second," she said, what she thought was comforting.

Iggy threw his arms up in despair and howled.

Nudge looked so guilty, she just made it funnier. "No! No, no, no, no! Not like that! It's just that you are such a good listener! Any girl would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend-" Iggy looked at her in disbelief, near tears. Me and Angel were on the floor now, holding our stomachs.

"I mean- I mean, _boyfriend!_" I never saw Nudge appear so defeated, or Iggy,

Iggy muttered a single, "Thanks," before turning back to the wall, and banging his head against it. Nudge looked at us for some support, biting her lip in guilt, only to find us on the floor.

**I hope all of you found this a teeny bit better! I'll describe everything else in the next chapter!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!**

**Love You,**

**The Flock's Bud**


	7. AN SORRY!

**Hey again!!!! I just wanted to clear up something!!!!!!!!**

**I know in past chapter I said they were in eighth grade, but I changed my mind now!! They are in tenth grade, okay people!!!!!! SOPHOMORES!!!!!!!! This helps me also so.... YAY!!! I'll update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**... hopefully... HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
